One-Shots: Challenges Collection
by LoveWeasley
Summary: Random one-shots for writing challenges. Latest: Padma's first day at ngo's is anything but boring
1. A Slytherin Sleepover

**Summary:The Slytherin girls have a sleepover. Pansy nicks a crystal ball. It doesn't go quite as planned.**

* * *

"It is time, my simple, unworthy souls, to peer into the mystique of our futures. Let us see what horrors await you, for everyone knows that if I just pretend to predict scary shite everyone will be too scared to realize I'm a fraud," Pansy's voice was certainly not meant to be in that deep of a register. Daphne and Tracey cracked up as Millicent rolled her eyes.

The third-year Slytherin girls had decided on a proper sleepover that weekend. Rather, Pansy had planned an entire shebang and all of the other girls were expected to go along with it. Not that they minded, as it was certain to be fun, but Pansy could be a bit of a harpy when she decided something was happening.

So here they were, doing impressions of their least favorite Professors. Pansy had insisted it become a competition, with the best one awarded the stash of sweets the girls had brought in from Hogsmeade that same day. Again, the other girls just went along with it, knowing full well that Pansy would have only suggested a thing is she had something spectacular planned and was destined to win. And again, they didn't complain because it was bound to be entertaining - Pansy letting loose was always a treat - and they were willing to lose a bit of sweets to witness such a thing.

As the thick, sweet scent of perfume and rum came wafting out from Pansy's body, Tracey let out a whoop of appreciation. She really never did things halfway. As if to prove the point, Pansy's face broke into a wicked grin as she pulled out a crystal ball. Professor Trelawney's crystal ball.

"You did _not_ nick that," Daphne gasped as Tracey cackled wildly. Even Millicent looked impressed at this point.

"Oh, please, as if that drunken nightmare would notice if anything went missing in the hoarder's paradise she calls a classroom. No, I nicked it Friday and I'm planning on putting it back tomorrow afternoon and she'll never know any different," this last bit was said with a glare in their direction and a clear warning of consequences for anyone who might snitch.

She plopped down between Millicent and Daphne, placing the (admittedly beautiful) crystal ball and its stand in the middle of their newly formed circle. It truly was a piece of art, the metalwork in the stand of almost goblin-made quality. As they watched the smoke swirl within their snarky comments were forgotten and they became lights in the room almost seemed to dim with the glow that was coming off of the ball.

Millicent's eyes bugged out as she noticed the form of a rat scurrying through the smoke. She could almost hear it chittering. Tracey let out a soft noise when she saw a large dog (could it be the Grim?) poking its nose around, his paws seemingly walking on air. Daphne actually shrieked when the top of the ball glowed even brighter, showering light upon the obvious form of a werewolf, howling up at the apparent moon. Even Pansy went pale as a stag crept into her vision, its antlers bowing low in her direction before it faded away.

As quickly as it had started, the aura emanating from the ball shut off like a switch. The fog inside became dull and moved almost lazily around, hardly swirling at all anymore. The girls shared a look, each of their foreheads glistening a bit with sweat, before Pansy abruptly grabbed the ball and shoved it into her school bag.

"Right then, we want to just pretend like that was a perfume and rum induced dream and get back to our schedule?" Pansy tried to keep her voice light, but everyone could hear the nervous pitch.

"Well, I'd say you definitely won the candy, Pans," Daphne joked, and a bit of the tension was broken as Pansy flipped her hair and Tracey began to sing her praises.

As the night wore on, however, the images were never far from the girls minds. They wondered if Trelawney had some kind of spell woven into the ball, creating some kind of illusion, or if it really was just girl-ish excitement and imagination getting the best of them. The thought in all of their heads, however, the one that kept a pit in each of their stomachs, was if they had seen a true revelation for what was to come. And, if so, what in Merlin's name those images could possibly mean.

* * *

 **Tunnel of Love: Canoe 15 - Only Slytherin Characters**

 **Hedge Maze: (item) crystal ball**

 **365 Challenge: 350. word - illusion**


	2. Penance

Helena glided along the corridors, absent-minded to all of the young ones moving along to their classes and the youngest who still sometimes shrieked in her presence. She only had one thought, which was to stay above the fifth floor of Hogwarts for the entirety of the day, as it was well known that _he_ never drifted up past the third unless he was going to the Astronomy Tower.

On most days, she could deal with his presence, albeit for short periods at a time. After 1000 years the Baron had finally learned that attempting to speak with her would never work, resulting only in her fleeing from his presence, avoiding him for however long she deemed necessary.

However, there was one day of the year the Baron was _always_ to be avoided, and this particular day of this particular year it was especially important to do so. Exactly 1000 years since the day of her death, the day of his death, the day both of their betrayals had come to a head. Even after finally conditioning him to keep silent around her, she knew that today he would be relentless if he spotted her. She couldn't allow that to happen.

The funny thing about being a ghost was that all of her emotions from the time she died never waned with time. If anything, they had grown stronger in the years, the centuries she had haunted the halls of Hogwarts. Perhaps they would have faded if she hadn't been confined in the castle with him. If she wasn't stuck in these hallowed halls her mother had helped build from nothing, a constant reminder of the consequences of her jealousy.

As always, she recounted the last few weeks before she had ran away, before her mother had died and before the Baron had found her. She remembered dancing with him at the Hogwarts Ball. He had been pursuing her from the time they were wee first years, back when they were just babes. At that time, all of the Houses had gotten along harmoniously, as Slytherin had yet to descend into dementia-induced madness and tirade against Muggleborns.

He had been gentle that night. Part of the reason she had avoided him all those years was because of his famous temper. He lashed out at classmates, professors, at anyone who got in the way of what he wanted. And he wanted Helena badly. But he had charmed her, dressed neatly in his formal robes, looking the picture of perfect gentleman, kissing the back of her hand and speaking softly to her. She had kissed him on the cheek and she had never seen such a look of bliss on anyone in her life. Despite herself, she felt the stirrings of love rise up in her.

Many had wanted her because she was Rowena's daughter, and she had spent her life dodging suitors of every kind at every turn. But she could feel he wanted her because of who _she_ was: Helena, the brightest of their class, Prefect and set to be Head Girl the upcoming year, well-versed in four languages and two instruments, charming, and beautiful. He had whispered all of these things to her that night. It was intoxicating the her, the Helena that boiled over with jealousy every time her mother's accomplishments were spoken about in her presence, whose soul died a bit every time she heard her mother's companions whisper about her not being able to live up to the Ravenclaw name. She wasn't focused enough, wasn't creative enough, wasn't innovative enough, she just wasn't _enough._

"You are more than who they believe you to be. I love you for all that you are, all that you have been, and all you have yet to be. You are bound to be greater than any of those before us," he had murmured into her ear. And so she had fallen.

After that night, she had developed a plan to make everything work in her favor. The Baron was well-off, from nobility, and with her inheritance combined with their mutual high standing in society, there was nothing standing in the way of them practically ruling Wizarding society. The only thing that niggled at her mind, the only flaw she could foresee affecting her plans, was her fear that she was neglecting the one thing that could allow them to reach their goals uninhibited. The one thing that had been the object of all of her jealousy over the years. Her mother's diadem.

So, a mere week after the Ball had finished, the students had packed up for summer holidays and left, she stole her mother's diadem. Rowena was too wick, on her death-bed, to stop her. The week of stewing had fed the nightmare-ish jealousy she was feeling, so much so that she had abandoned all plans to reunite with the Baron, choosing to run off and use the diadem for her own good. Perhaps she would reunite with him after she had everything worked out in her favor, though she would keep the diadem hidden as her own personal tool.

She fled to Albania as quickly as she could, recalling a forest there that she had traveled to once with her mother. It was full of magic, the perfect place to set herself up for the future. The perfect setting. But as weeks wore on she became increasingly frustrated, and even began to feel inklings of shame. The diadem wasn't working for her, or perhaps it hadn't been made for her kind of purpose. Her mother had never allowed to wear it before, which hadn't helped her resentment.

She couldn't go back, though. Not after she had so cruelly abandoned both her mother and the Baron, not to mention the shame of having to return to Hogwarts for another year. She would stay where she was, use the diadem to get her head clear, and figure out where to go from there.

But then he had found her. He had begged and pleaded for her to come home. Her mother was ill, sick with worry about both her and the diadem, her life's work. Mentioning her mother's concern about the diadem was enough to make her anger and resentment flare back up, however, her panicked mind convincing herself that upon her return her mother would lock her away as punishment for her transgressions.

So she refused him. She refused him again and again until she could see the anger growing in his eyes, his body practically vibrating with rage. Too late, she wondered if her rejection to him bringing her home was misconstrued in his eyes as a rejection of the man himself. But still, he asked and she refused and his anger exploded, his knife drawn and plunged into her chest before she could so much as cry out.

And that was all she remembered for awhile, floating in white space until the walls of Hogwarts began to arise in her vision. She knew she was dead. She knew her supposed love had killed her. And she knew she was disgraced, set to haunt her mother's school for the rest of time. She had felt his presence growing near her, and in a panic she realized what he must have done, so she glided away, up into the towers. She knew she couldn't avoid him forever, but she was going to try.

Avoid him she had, even when he had found her, his ghostly body showing signs of his grief-stricken suicide. She did not care for his belated anguish. She avoided him even as he wrapped chains around his body in penance for what he had done to her. She wondered if she should be wearing chains herself.

She had avoided him for 1000 years. Avoided speaking with him about anything, because then her guilt would break free and her own anguish would manifest itself into an uncontrollable fury. She didn't want to acknowledge that she had made mistakes that day and beyond. She didn't want him to know that she had still cared for him, was planning on going back to him. That her biggest regret was her jealousy gaining such control of her that she had abandoned the one person who had ever made her feel like an individually worthwhile being.

She didn't want to tell him all of this. And she knew ten seconds into any conversation with him it would all come spilling out. So she hid as it approached midnight 1000 years after he had killed her, knowing that she had killed him in return. 1000 years from the day she had been cursed to stay in this hell.

Her body shuddered as she heard the clinking of chains behind her, and a soft voice called out, "Helena."

* * *

 **Hedge Maze: (plot point) an anniversary**

 **Ferris Wheel: helenabaron**

 **Insane House Challenge: Quote - "I love you for all that you are, all that you have been, and all you have yet to be."**

 **Compartment 24** **\- Creature: Ghost/(Emotion) Grief**


	3. Summer Daze

"Merlin it's hot out here," Ron groaned as he fanned himself. They were sitting out by the Black Lake after a particularly grueling day of double Potions. Everyone was stressed. Exams were coming soon and they were being worked to death by their professors. They had even been able to convince Hermione to take a few hours out of her strict study regime to join them outside.

But therein lie the problem. It was a particularly scorching intro to summer, one of the hottest on record, as Hermione had informed them all after receiving a letter from her parents. They didn't particularly want to see what July and August would look like on the grounds. And Hogwarts had yet to embrace the concept of central heating and air conditioning, so most students ended up sitting by the lake in the afternoons, hoping for an occasional breeze off of the waters.

"We know it's hot, Ron. You might have mentioned it a couple of hundred times," Parvati grumbled. There was the real shocker. Parvati and Lavender had both joined Hermione, Harry, Ron, Neville, Luna, and Ginny in their afternoon of lazing outside. For once, Lavender was being relatively quiet, so Ron wasn't about to complain about her presence. Besides, she was kind of cute when she wasn't talking your ear off about fashion and the latest issue of Teen Witch Weekly.

"I don't blame him, for once. When the sun is beating down like this and the inside of Hogwarts is like a sauna, it's hard to think of anything else but the heat," Ginny grudgingly admitted. She was splayed out across the grass, her legs curled up and her head resting on Hermione's lap. Hermione herself was absentmindedly stroking Ginny's hair and staring off into space, mouthing words to herself. Ron wouldn't be surprised to learn she was mouthing important dates she thought would be on the History of Magic exam.

"We could always take a little skinny dip into the lake," Lavender waggled her eyebrows at Neville, who blushed furiously before she and Parvati burst into giggles.

"In the middle of the day, full view of every bloody person in the castle?" Ginny scoffed, "No, girls, if I'm going to be seen starkers, it won't be where Professor McGonagall - or, Merlin forbid, Snape - would catch an eyeful," everyone in their group paled at the thought of Snape seeing them in the nude, Ron's face almost pure white at the thought of it being his sister.

"I still think it's a good idea. Maybe we could sneak out at midnight and go take a dip," Parvati replied after everyone seemed to be calming from the Snape comment. Hermione almost seemed to be hyperventilating at the thought of sneaking out for something as trivial as skinny-dipping. Ron decided to have a little bit of fun with it.

"Well, it's common practice for the one to make the suggestion to be the first to fulfill it, you know, lead the way and show everyone what it's all about…so, Lav, you best get to it," Ron trailed off at the female glares headed his direction. Neville and Harry looked to him as if he had signed his own fate.

"Yeah, that's not a thing, and you're not the boss of me. So…" Lavender trailed off, but Ron would swear he saw the ghost of a wink in his direction and he felt himself flush. Stupid pale, redhead genes. He could blame it on the heat.

"Girls are so sensitive about every little thing," Ron bemoaned, and Neville and Harry shook their heads as the girls all looked exasperated.

"If I've said it once I've said it a thousand times. Teaspoon, Ronald," Hermione snipped, and Ron winced. He knew he was in the deep end with her when she called him "Ronald."

"How about we go to the kitchens and see if we can get some ice cream, yeah?" Harry spoke up when it had fallen uncomfortably silent. There was enthusiastic agreement, though Hermione muttered something about slave labor and said she would be off in the library.

As the walked back up to the castle, Lavender leaned into Ron and whispered, "You know, if you're really that interested in skinny dipping, I suppose we could meet up later tonight and give it a try?"

Ron felt his face almost burning bright red as he gaped and mutely nodded his agreement. Lavender gave a wink before skipping up ahead to link arms with Parvati, knowing Ron's eyes were following her every movement.

Ron gave a goofy grin and ran a hand through his hair. It was set to be a great day.

* * *

 **Bumper Cars: Red 1 - (character) Ron Weasley**

 **Hook a Ship: D1 - Sailboat - (word) heat**

 **Insane House Challenge: (Dialogue) "Yeah, that's not a thing, and you're not the boss of me. So..."**

 **365 Challenge: Era - Trio**


	4. Our Love Was Lost

It started off innocent enough. They both always tried not to think about the consequences when they were running off down the corridors in Hogwarts, giggling and hiding behind suits of armor and snogging their minds out.

The Gryffindor boys had snagged a bottle of Firewhisky from some seventh year boys a few weeks back and had gotten smashed out of their minds. Rather, Dean and Ron had been. Seamus was still fairly competent, Harry had gone green after one sip, and Neville had taken a sniff and refused to even try.

Because they had been friends for so long, Seamus knew exactly which buttons to push to goad Dean into something, especially when he was drunk and his common sense practically nonexistent. So, the next morning, Dean found himself in the middle of a bet with magical consequences. A bet for him to seduce a Pureblood. A Slytherin Pureblood. A Sacred Twenty-Eight Pureblood. The Ice Queen Daphne Greengrass herself.

Seamus had spent the rest of the day unable to comfortably sit from the ferocity of Dean's stinging hexes.

He had planned to go up to her during the next Hogsmeade weekend, but as luck would have it he saw her sitting in a secluded corner one morning in the library. He didn't even hesitate as he walked up to her table and plopped down. If there was a way to get the awkward first encounter over without any other eye-witnesses, he was going to grab it with both hands.

Daphne didn't even twitch as his books slammed down on the tabletop, though he winced at it. He sighed quietly, fidgeting a bit as he was suddenly very nervous. He had decided honesty was the best policy here, as he had no intention of getting on the wrong end of the wand of the girl. He had seen her in Defence and Charms and she was incredibly advanced. He wouldn't be surprised if she could even give Harry a run for his money.

"Spit it out, Thomas. Whatever you want, get it over with quick so I can go back to finishing this Potions essay and moving on with my life," Daphne suddenly spoke. Dean's nerves quickly fled as he rolled his eyes in annoyance, more with Seamus than the girl herself. The prick had known exactly what he was doing choosing her.

"You know Seamus Finnigan?" He answered back, just as short as she had been. For the first time, she looked up at him and he could see a hint of confusion, and perhaps even curiosity in her eyes.

"The one that blows everything up needlessly?"

"Honestly, it was one time, is that all that people remember of him? But… yeah, that's him," Dean sighed and rubbed his eyes, "He's also the one that decides the best way to treat his best bloody mate is to goad him into a magical bet while said best mate is drunk."

"Am I to assume that, due to you complaining to me of all people, after we've never spoken a word to each other this entire time that we've been at Hogwarts, that this bet involves me somehow?" If Dean wasn't mistaken, she looked even more intrigued now.

"Got it in one," Dean groaned, lowering his head to the table. He couldn't bring himself to tell her the exact bet just yet, though he was trying to take it as a good sign that she wasn't already hexing his arse to oblivion.

"Well, obviously you're here to tell me just exactly what this entails, so get on with it. I wasn't joking about needing to finish this essay."

Dean mumbled from his position, "I'm 'sposed to seduce you."

"And failure means…?" Dean was surprised to hear the tone of her voice hadn't changed at all.

"Gotta strip naked and streak at the next Quidditch game," Dean cringed even as he said it.

It was silent for a long time, then suddenly Dean felt the table start to shake and he looked up, startled, to see tears in Daphne eyes. His brain quickly went into girl-crying-panic-mode before Daphne suddenly broke into the quietest, tinkling laughter he had ever heard. His stomach swooped at the sound, though he attributed it to relief that she wasn't actually crying.

"I can't believe you were dumb enough to get tricked into that."

"You try being drunk out of your mind and having your best mate promise you it'll be a piece of cake," Dean muttered.

"As if anyone would ever be able to coerce me into anything, even while drunk," Daphne rolled her eyes, the laughter subsiding.

"I figured as much, just thought I would give you a heads up in case any of the Gryffindor boys decide to harass you. And, I guess, to make sure you get front row seats to the inevitable Dean Thomas birthday suit show."

"Who said anything about you losing this bet?" Daphne grinned, an evil glint in her eye. Dean's mouth dropped open, and his chest began to fill with foreboding.

"You can't possibly be serious?" He managed to splutter out.

"Who knows? You're a half-blood and I've been feeling a bit of Pureblood teenage rebellion coming on. It could be perfect. And then, Finnigan would be the one running starkers on the field. After all, I do believe he deserves it for bringing me into this as an unwilling participant," her voice took on a hint of steel and Dean tried not to flinch. He understood her reason now, but that didn't make him feel any less uneasy about what was to come.

* * *

Dean had taken to meeting Daphne in the library every night, in the same secluded corner he had first found her. She had told him that she wanted to at least get to know more about him before they would begin any sort of seduction. Seamus, thankfully, had confirmed that a few heated snogs were what was required to meet the conditions of the bet. Even he wasn't that much of a pig.

On the second week of their meetings, Dean had summoned all of his courage and pecked Daphne on the cheek as he said good-bye. To his surprise, she had blushed fiercely and muttered a goodnight to him. He found himself wondering how in the hell she had earned the nickname "Ice Queen."

* * *

"You're betrothed to Theodore Nott?" Dean gasped.

"We Purebloods do tend to do things old-fashioned. Have to make sure to keep the bloodlines crystal clear and Muggle free," Daphne said, her voice bland, as if she had spent years repeating the line. Dean wouldn't doubt it.

"So, how does Theodore feel about all… this?" Dean waved his hands wildly. He felt like even more of a prick than he usually did about the situation.

Daphne giggled again, a sound Dean was coming to love, before replying, "Theo doesn't mind at all. He thinks it's wonderful actually, though he did beg me not to do anything too stupid to break the contract. He doesn't want to get stuck with someone truly heinous, like Parkinson."

"I thought Parkinson and Malfoy were betrothed, what with the way she hangs off of him."

"Parkinson likes to think she's going to snatch up Draco," Daphne said icily, "But little does she know that he's been betrothed to my sister from the time she was born."

"Why does he keep up with her, then?"

"Oh, please. He's an arrogant boy that loves having female attention. They don't snog or anything, mind you, if word of that got around my parents would break the contract and the Malfoy's would be publicly shamed. Draco may not be the brightest, but he at least has some sense of self-preservation."

Dean shrugged at that. He still wasn't so sure that was true. "And you're absolutely positive Theodore doesn't mind? He's not jealous or anything?"

"Highly doubtful considering Theo's gay," Dean felt like he should just keep his mouth open at this point what with all the bombshells she tended to drop on him.

"Nott? Really?"

"He's got his own little secret at this school. Don't ask me to tell you who, though. Theo is my closest friend, and I know he doesn't want it getting around," Daphne's tone suggested a warning, and Dean quickly nodded his head in agreement.

"After hearing about all these betrothals and secrets, I can't help but be glad to be Muggleborn," Dean sighed.

* * *

The first time they truly snogged was a bit of an accident. Daphne had finally leaned in to give his cheek a kiss for once, but Dean hadn't realized and had turned to tell her goodnight and her lips had collided with his.

It escalated pretty quickly after that.

Dean could feel his magic singing as they ran through the hallways yet again one Saturday afternoon. It was two weeks before the Quidditch game where _someone_ would be streaking. He wondered if the feeling meant the bet had been fulfilled. He wondered if Seamus could feel anything, too.

Daphne pulled him quickly into a hidden passageway they had found, smirking while she said, "Seamus is absolutely doomed."

Dean silenced her with a kiss before she could go on anymore about his best mate. Talk about a mood killer. He also tried to ignore the guilty feeling in his gut, the one that urged him to tell her that he was almost certain the bet had already been fulfilled and she was free to do whatever she wished now.

But her body felt too good against his to willingly stop.

* * *

A week before the Quidditch match, Seamus stopped Dean in the common room as everyone was going downstairs for a late breakfast.

"Been feeling some funny stuff lately, mate. How're you getting on with that bet?" Seamus smirked at him, but Dean was glad to see he also looked worried. Served the prick right.

"She's the 'Ice Queen' mate, what do you think?" Dean did his best to sound frustrated and he almost cackled at the relief in his face. It would be even more satisfying to keep his required streaking a pleasant surprise until the day of the match.

* * *

Two days before the Quidditch match Daphne and Dean were hidden in a secluded alcove near the Astronomy Tower. Dean was holding her and they were discussing his family for once. He always felt uncomfortable about it considering the Pureblood ideology. He knew she had been raised that way. He knew his being a Muggleborn was a strain in them forming any kind of fully comfortable relationship.

But she had nodded and laughed as he told her stories of growing up in a Muggle household. Baking with his mother and caring for his step-siblings. He was practically a built-in nanny at the home, but he adored them and he couldn't bring himself to complain about it. He always missed them terribly.

He held her tighter when she asked about his father and simply shook his head. She nestled into his chest and tried to bury how her chest ached and worried that she was just using this boy for her own little rebellion. She wondered why it didn't bother her that he was a Muggleborn, when she had been raised to view them as lesser her entire life. To never associate with them. Why was he different?

* * *

The day before the Quidditch match Daphne practically slammed him into the darkened corridor and against the wall. Her lips flew over his so passionately he was sure he would have to use about three different kinds of glamors to hide the evidence of their affair.

Dean pulled back from her, grabbing her shoulders and starting to speak when he noticed with alarm she was crying. Unfortunately, this time he wasn't mistaken. It was a dainty sort of cry. A few tears shone on her cheeks in the dim light, but her face was otherwise impassive.

"Dean, how do you feel about me?"

Now the panic had truly set in. One of the most anxiety-inducing sentences a girl could utter to a teenage boy. But as he readied himself to try and divert the question, he realized that he couldn't bring himself to do such a disservice to her.

"When we started all of this, obviously we barely knew each other and I had my own preconceived notions about it. And then you said you'd be willing to go along with it to get back at Seamus and I realized immediately you weren't who I thought you were. I've enjoyed every second we've spent together these past weeks and getting to know you. I hope we can still hang out some after tomorrow…" Bollocks. He'd still managed to avoid the question, but more out of his own insecurities in his feelings than anything else. It sounded like he was telling her goodbye. His heart clenched. He didn't want to tell her goodbye.

"And what happens when this is all over? What happens to us?" Her voice wavered for the first time, Will you feel the same about me tomorrow as you do today?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Dean murmured in her ear, pulling her close as she silently cried on his chest.

Neither wanted to admit what they knew was true. That the plan to get back at Seamus had evolved from light-hearted revenge into something that was real and something more akin to love and affection than anything else. That they knew they wouldn't be able to be together or Daphne would be disowned and Dean would be a target for more than just being Muggleborn. No, he would be a Muggleborn who sullied an Ancient House. Even these past few weeks had been dangerous with the likelihood of being caught.

Instead of admitting any of these ugly, hurtful truths, they ushered each other into an abandoned classroom. Locking the door, they both sat on the floor, holding each other tightly and whispering about nothing for the remainder of the day.

* * *

"Well, well, Dean. I think it's about time for you to get starkers, lad," Seamus jeered as Dean made his way down by the stands. Most of the school was still filing in, but they had decided on this meeting place beforehand to discuss the completion of the terms of the bet.

"That's what you think, Finnigan," Dean heard Daphne sneer from behind him, and he chuckled as Seamus' face lost all color.

"You can't be serious?!" Seamus practically shouted, looking flabbergasted between the two.

"Mate, out of all people, you should remember that it's best not to offend a witch with a temper," Dean shook his head and Seamus winced.

"Yeah, you and Harry managed to work that into me skull the next day. Look, uh, Greengrass," Seamus shuffled awkwardly, "I'm really sorry about getting you involved in all of this without asking. The lads have beat it into me that it wasn't cool, but I'm still sorry."

"Oh, Finnigan, I would love to accept your apology," Daphne simpered and patted his cheek before sharing an evilly delighted smirk with Dean, "However, as the Muggles say, actions speak louder than words."

Mid-way through the Quidditch match, all gameplay stopped as the students whistled and cheered when Seamus Finnigan ran across the field with his hands waving wildly in the air. Naked. Some swore they even saw Dumbledore shaking with laughter.

As Professor McGonagall shouted about his many detentions in the megaphone she had stolen from Lee Jordan, Dean was crying with laughter. He looked over at the Slytherin side, trying to spot Daphne's blonde hair, wondering if she was cracking up with her friends as well or keeping up her stoic facade.

He didn't know that she was feeling the same as him. Revenge had been sweet of course, and they were both thoroughly enjoying it. But both of them felt a longing, a loss, at the finality of the Quidditch match as well. They wondered if they would ever get an excuse to see the other again, before Daphne was married off and Dean more than likely re-entered the Muggle world after graduation.

Why did it hurt so much? Why had yesterday felt like the final good-bye?

* * *

 **Word Count: 2708**

 **Balloon Wall: Dialogue "And what happens when this is all over? What happens to us?"**

 **Ferris Wheel: Dialogue "Actions speak louder than words."**

 **Hedge Maze: (emotion) guilt**

 **Chocolate Frogs: (Septimus Weasley) - Write about a character luring a member of a Pureblood family into a relationship, when they themselves are not exactly relationship material for them (Half-blood, Muggle, Muggle-born, etc).**


	5. A Letter to Rose

Dearest Rose,

I hope your first month at Hogwarts has been spent wonderfully. I know your father and uncle had an absolutely grand time getting into mischief. I hope you take more after me in that regard. I hope you're making friends in Gryffindor.

I think your father was surprised to hear that Albus was Sorted into Slytherin with Scorpius. Honestly, Uncle Harry and I were expecting it at this point. The only surprising thing to me was that you didn't follow them there. Though, I suppose, the Weasley genes must be strong in you. I have a feeling Hugo could be a Hufflepuff, though I suppose we'll see soon.

You are doing alright, aren't you? You know how I worry. You've always been a quiet child and you stick to your cousins and Scorpius so much. If James isn't looking after you tell him I'm taking back his birthday present.

Professor Longbottom sent me an owl the other day and said your progress in Herbology is incredible. I remember taking you all over to his and Hannah's when you were younger. You always wanted to eat the dirt and leaves and Neville said that was the first step to becoming a Herbologist. I might have hexed him a bit for that. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know I'm proud of you for that.

I wasn't going to mention it, but I've been worrying too much about you to not. Headmistress McGonagall has also owled me that she is concerned about your well-being. She says you seem withdrawn at mealtimes and when she tries to speak to you, it seems as if your mind is occupied elsewhere. Your father might have a cow, but perhaps we should see if you can get Resorted? Maybe Gryffindor isn't right for you. Or is the adjustment period taking longer than expected? Maybe I'm being too hasty.

My darling, your father and I are planning to come to the school this upcoming weekend so we would like to see you and speak with you there. Don't worry, we're not coming because of my "coddling nature," as your father so lovingly puts it, so you needn't be embarrassed. We actually have an appointment with the Headmistress about implementing future career days for the fifth years and above. I'm representing the political side of the Ministry and your father representing the Aurors. Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny will be coming as well, though Harry is just coming because everybody else is. Minister Shacklebolt insisted we all have the weekend off, at any rate.

Well, darling, I'll write you again soon. I suppose I'll see you before that happens, but don't hesitate to reply to me as soon as you receive this letter. I miss spending the nights reading in the library with you. I can't wait to see you soon.

Sending all my love,

Mum

* * *

 **Word Count: 481**

 **Hedge Maze: (character) Hermione Granger**

 **Ferris Wheel: (style) letter/diary**


	6. Bliss and a Kiss

Hermione tried to stop herself from shrieking in delight as she saw Justin in the kitchen cooking dinner. It had been an agonizingly long day at the Ministry and she was all set to order some Muggle food to their home and call it a night.

"I didn't realize you were getting off of work early," she walked up to him and he turned from his cooking for a second so they could give each other a sweet kiss.

"I wasn't necessarily supposed to… but this morning you were talking about how much you had to do at work so I decided to take a half-day and fix you up something special tonight. I cleaned around the house some, too. I know you tend to tidy up after you get home, but I wanted tonight to be pure relaxation for you. You work too hard, love."

Hermione felt a surge of love for the man in front of her. She and Justin hadn't been close during their Hogwarts days, but both had found comfort in each other after being dumped by their respective partners after the war. Hermione had spent too much time at the Ministry and Ron had felt left behind. Hannah Abbott had left Justin for Neville Longbottom.

Hermione and Justin had been at the Leaky Cauldron on the same night, shortly after the breaks had happened. One thing had led to another and they had gone to Justin's home together. What was meant to be a short fling ended up having a lasting impact, once the two realized they meshed almost perfectly together.

Justin didn't have a jealousy complex and he respected Hermione's work ethic. Hermione always encouraged Justin to pursue his passions. It helped that they were both bookworms and were comfortable living in the Muggle world. They found an understanding in each other where many of their other classmates had been unable to relate.

"You are the sweetest and most considerate man I've ever met," she gave him another kiss, this one with more fire than the previous one, and they broke away grinning.

"I'm experimenting with some miso noodle soup tonight," He gestured towards the large pot on the stove, stirring it once more.

"And how did you come up with this idea?" She shook her head. He was always finding creative ways to spin some of the plainest ingredients in their kitchen into a masterpiece. She honestly didn't know how he did it.

"I had the cooking channel on earlier, and you know how I get inspired," He shrugged. Hermione giggled at how modest she was. Honestly, the only person that could potentially top his expertise in cooking was Molly Weasley. She wanted to make them have a cook-off someday, and all of the rest of them could reap the benefits. Such were the joys of living with a natural talent.

Justin flipped the stove off and spun around quickly. Hermione squealed as he suddenly scooped her up bridal style and carried her over to their kitchen table. She hadn't noticed it was set with candles and flowers when she had walked in. Justin set her down gently into the already pulled out chair and kissed the top of her head.

Hermione just closed her eyes as smiled as he walked back towards the stove to bring their meal over. She didn't know if she had ever been this happy in her life. All of the loneliness and heartbreak and war was worth it to get her to this comfortable and beautiful place in her life. She wouldn't change a thing.

* * *

 **Word Count: 598**

 **Kissing Booth (Medium): HermioneJustin**

 **Ferris Wheel: (word) creative**

 **Wheel of Fortune: (trait) natural cook**


	7. Lavender's Plan

Lavender had planned this out for months. Well… _a_ month. Ever since he had broken up with her - for no good, reason, honestly - she had been plotting how to get him back. Even Parvati agreed that he couldn't be caught up on Hermione for too long. Even if the two had some sort of weird angry passion towards each other, both girls knew a relationship like that would never last. Or, at least, she hoped it wouldn't.

She was currently waiting at the corner of Honeydukes, her eyes scanning the crowd effortlessly. Luckily, she didn't have long to wait before she spotted him. Unluckily, he was with that Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. Of all the rotten luck.

"Ron," she called out cheerfully, waving her arm despite the fact that all three Gryffindors looked immediately nervous. Ron became even paler and she shook her head with worry. The poor dear had obviously not been doing well since they had broken it off. No matter, she would fix all of this up right quick.

"We'll catch up with you in a minute, Ron," Hermione said quickly before leading Harry quickly away. Ron looked as if he was about to be ill as Lavender walked up to him.

"You don't have to look so down, Mr. Weasley," Lavender said slyly, "Lav is here, and she's got a little gift for you."

Ron visibly gulped as Lavender almost bounced with glee. He flinched and then let out a large huff in shock as she dumped a giant bag in his arms. One that she had certainly not been carrying when she had walked up to him.

"Over fifty Chocolate Frogs for you! You were always talking about how you still haven't completed your collection, so this should help you on your way!" She winked at him before sauntering off, leaving Ron with a shell-shocked look on his face. She had to stop herself from giggling.

Thank Merlin for Padma Patil. She had sat Lavender down after the girl had spent a straight week crying and upset about Ron and had told her a few hard truths. Lavender knew she came on strong, that she was considered silly and over-dramatic by most. She just didn't know that it could be that off-putting. Padma had been helping her with mellowing out her interactions while still showing that she cared.

She had to admit she did tend to go overboard. Padma had rolled her eyes at the amount of Chocolate Frogs she was buying for Ron, but had shrugged her shoulders and admitted it was far better than what Lavender a month prior would have done.

"Lavender!" She heard an excited yell and she turned around, snickering a bit as she saw Ron's face already had a smear of chocolate around the mouth. He had been so antsy to open them that he hadn't even waited to go inside anywhere.

"What is it?" She yelled back, as he seemed to struggle with speech.

"Agrippa in the first one I opened! You're a genius!" He waved the car around wildly.

Lavender grinned wickedly and replied, "I know!" She turned back around and headed up towards the school, making sure to flip her hair over her shoulder.

She congratulated herself on a flawless execution of phase one. Now, she was going to meet up with Parvati and Padma and attempt to convince Padma that giving Ron back the "My Sweetheart" necklace was a good idea.

* * *

 **Word Count: 577**

 **Chocolate Frog Challenge: (bronze) Ptolemy - Reference to any canonical Chocolate Frog Card in your story.**

 **Hamilton Mania: (character) Lavender Brown**

 **Prompt of the Day (July 9th): (Food) Chocolate**

 **Ferris Wheel: (plot point) crossing paths with an ex**


	8. Padma's First Day

Padma Patil could barely stop her hands shaking as they brought in the sixth child. It seemed like there was no end to the casualties. She only hoped that they'd be able to save as many of them as possible.

A few Death Eaters or just plain Pureblood supremacists (no one was really sure what exactly they were) had started making trouble a few months after the final battle at Hogwarts. Usually, it was just a bit of arson, and most of the time the owners of the house or shop were able to escape unscathed. Because the operations were so low-key, however, they had been unable to catch any of them yet.

Apparently those fires were just the build-up to what was to come. The bastards had set up explosives around an orphanage just outside of London. While it was a Muggle one, the Ministry was aware of children inside that were Muggleborn. One of the largest populations of them in Britain, actually. The war had created too many orphans.

Targeted on the one year anniversary of the final battle. The first day of Padma's apprenticeship as a Healer. Normally, 's would just have her observing in a case of severe injury, but they were so overwhelmed at the moment that they had to use her.

"This one has internal bleeding," Padma heard a fellow mediwitch state after running her wand over the girl's form. Padma leapt into action, running to the other side of the room to grab the necessary potions to stop the bleeding and knit the organs back up. She would forever be grateful to Hermione for teaching her a memorization charm to help her study. It was invaluable for remembering which potion was best in any situation.

"Should I set her arm?" Padma asked a different mediwitch, Healer Wilson.

"Yes, she'll go straight to Healer Thompson's room after this, he's working with all fractures and bone regrowth," the mediwitch answered before running diagnostic spells over the girl's head.

Padma was stunned to see the girl blink her eyes open, tears immediately filling them as she opened her mouth wide. Padma could only hear the pounding of her heart in her ears as she realized the girl was in so much pain that she couldn't even make a sound.

As the girl started to shudder in pain, Padma quickly grabbed her hand and started to stroke it, pushing the hair out of the girl's sweaty face and singing softly in her ear. She didn't really know what she was doing, but she knew she had to do something to calm and distract this poor little girl. They couldn't give her pain potion or put her to sleep at this point, as either could potentially react badly to the other potions already in her system.

The girl's mouth closed as she looked up at Padma, tears still in her eyes. However, she was visibly becoming calmer as Padma sang to her a lullaby that her own mother had sang to her many times before, whether when she was sick or had a nightmare.

Her shudders slowly began to subside and her eyes closed. Padma panicked for a second and turned to the Healer Wilson, who only shook her head and mouthed an, "It's okay," before gesturing Padma to continue.

The girl seemed to be calmed, but Padma kept singing just in case. It was really all she knew how to do at that moment. The mediwitches in the room gave the "all clear" signal, and the girl was wheeled out of the room, her hand falling limply out of Padma's.

"I'm proud of you, Apprentice Patil. Most new witches and wizards would have panicked long before that moment. Any witch or wizard can get the right bottle of potion or know a healing spell, but it takes a true Healer to connect with a patient and give them the emotional support they need in any moment," Healer Thompson clapped Padma on the back, "How about you go take a break and grab some tea? Give it twenty minutes before you come back down. I know how draining it can be."

Padma numbly nodded. She was drained, of course, both from how emotional she had been over the little girl and every little child before her, as well as the first day praise from an experienced mediwitch. Nevertheless, she hustled out of the room. She would take her tea, but there was more work to do.

* * *

 **Word Count: 749**

 **Hamilton Mania: (occupation) Healer**

 **Prompt of the Day (July 11th): (location) St. Mungo's**


End file.
